Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Coleyyy
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Become Reality--Nicole and Jeff are having some...issues. Stuff happens--I haven't decided yet--lol--Jeff Hardy & Shane Helms Fic (not slash)
1. Part 1

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

--Sequel to Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 1--

-*-*-*-*-Five Years Later-*-*-*-*-

"Jeff, I'm sick of this. You are never home." Nicole said angrily. 

"Nicole. I have a job." Jeff said.

"So do I! Unlike you, I'm still wrestling. I can't take Alex to work with me all the time, and I refuse to put her in day care." 

"So what. She'll be starting school this year." Jeff shrugged.

"Jeff! We won't be home to pick her up either!"

"Get Michelle to take her."

"Why don't you be a dad for once and you start taking care of her?"

"Because I have things to do! I have a fucking life!" he screamed.

"You know what? That's fine. You can have a fucking life, without us." Nicole said.

"No. Okay. Fine, get Alex's shit, I'll take her somewhere, to make you fucking life a little happier." Jeff said, throwing things into Alex's bag, knocking things over in the process.

"Hell no. You think I'm going to let you take her somewhere with that kind of attitude? I don't think so. We're through Jeff. I've had it with your shit. Get some help, okay?" Nicole said, storming into Alex's room, packing some things. She picked up the sleeping Alex and took her to the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeff asked.

"Away from you." Nicole said, putting Alex in her car seat.

"Fuck this. Alex is my kid, too."

"No shit. She doesn't deserve you though." Nicole shut her door and walked to the driver's side.

"You're not leaving." Jeff said.

"Yes, I am. Bye Jeff. You'll get some papers soon, don't worry." Nicole said, driving away.

"Fuck." Jeff said loudly, storming back inside.

Nicole drove a few miles to the only place she knew...Shane's.


	2. Part 2

****

Chapter 2--

Nicole and Alex pulled into Shane's driveway. The lights were on. Nicole unbuckled herself, then Alex. She picked her five year old daughter up, who was sleeping, and carried her to Shane's doorstep. She rang the door bell and waited for him to answer. Within seconds, he did. He looked at her in confusion, but graciously let her in.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking the sleeping Alex from Nicole.

"Me and Jeff are done. I had no where else to go." Nicole said, plopping down on the couch.

Shane looked at her in dismay and replied, "We'll talk in a minute. I'll put Alex to bed."

Nicole nodded, knowing there was going to be a crucial lecture coming her way. She knew Shane hated when her and Jeff fought. She knew that he didn't approve of divorce, also.

Shane came out of the room, he looked like he was in a serious kind of mood. That was never enjoyable to any one else.

"Nicole. How many times are you going to come here and tell me that you and Jeff are over?" he asked, with no expression on his face.

"Shane. It's really over this time. I'm not kidding."

"I've heard the same story over and over, time and time again, and frankly, I'm sick of hearing it. It's always the same thing. Jeff isn't being a good father, Jeff isn't doing something right, Jeff won't do this, Jeff won't do that. It aggravates me, Nicole. I know what's next to. Let's see..." he thought a minute then said, " 'I wish I hadn't married Jeff, I wish it was you instead. You would have made a better father.' Or 'Why didn't I marry you? Why didn't I tell you she was your baby?' or how about this one, 'If I could turn back time, I would have picked you instead of Jeff.'. Well guess what. You can't, you're never going to be able to. I've lived my life without you being a major part in it. I'm over you. I'm actually happy that Alex wasn't mine. I mean, I love that kid to death, but I don't know if I would be as happy as I am right now." he finished.

Shane looked at Nicole. She was sitting on the couch with her head down, looking at the floor. Her blonde hair was covering her eyes as he saw drops of tears hitting his carpet. He felt horrible, but he was right, and she knew it. She had ruined a lot of people's lives, including Jeff's. If she really could turn back time, she wouldn't have even come to North Carolina in the first place.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, feeling his eyes on her.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything. From the time I met you to now."

"Why?"

Looking up, as tears flowed from her eyes, she said, "Shane! Look what has happened since I've been here. Nothing but shit. I have ruined your life, Jeff's life, and most likely everyone that's come across me since I've been in North Carolina. You're dead right about what you said. You are happier than you were before. I wish you could have been like that when you weren't. I'll take the blame though. It was and still is my fault for everything that has happened."

"No, it's not. You've been here with Jeff, and me, through thick and thin. I know that he loves you, and deep down, I know you love him too. But, one thing's for sure, you need to think about where you stand as of right now, because honestly, as far as I'm concerned, it's with Jeff, not me. You do belong here, in Cameron, with someone, but, as far as that is, it's your decision and I'll leave it at that. Goodnight."

Nicole nodded and laid down on the couch. Shane made a lot of sense. But, who would she chose? Who did she really belong with?


End file.
